Give him the damn cupcake!
by OhMyLeppy
Summary: You should know one thing! Never, ever, no matter what, deny L his cake. Especially an angry 5 year old Lawliet who really, really wants that cupcake. Poor Watari


**AN: Heyo, my creatures. Okay. I'm going to say that I have no idea about L's past. What little that I know was read off the internet. It did say that L was a former resident of Wammy's house, so I'm going to go with that. In this, L is five and is mainly looked after by Watari. Just go with that, okay? :) Thank you, SailorEchoSong, for giving me this idea in the first place.**

**Oh, I'm basing L off of my brother when he wants something.**

"But I WANT one!" Five year old Lawliet stamped his foot. That wasn't very impressive, considering his short height and cute chubby cheeks. He did seem very upset, though, and that's what worried Watari the most. An angry toddler would be a fate worst than facing the force of Hitler's army!

"I'm sorry, but you have already had three. I cannot give you anymore, it's just not healthy."

Lawliet stuck out his bottom lip. "But, I..._WANT ONE!_"

Watari winced. "No, Lawliet. How about a plain biscuit instead?"

"No!" Lawliet's eyes began to fill with unshed tears. "I

want a cupcake." He whimpered. He looked up at Watari through his messy black hair, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry. Besides, your going to have dinner soon. You can have a cupcake after dinner, okay?"

That was not good enough. You should know by now, negotiating with a toddler does _not_ work. _Ever_. "NO!" Lawliet screamed before he dropped on the floor, his legs and arms lying in odd positions.

"Fine then. You wont get any cupcakes if you carry on like this."

The angry toddler's fists clenched and his arms shook. He then began to kick the air furiously. 'Damn,' Watari thought, 'I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of those kicks when he's older.'

"I want it! I want it! I want it! I WANT IT!" He then said in the most drawn out, whinging voice "_Giiiiiimmmmmeeeeee! Giiiiiimmmmmeeeeee! Giiiiiimmmmmeeeeee! Giiiiiimmmmmeeeeee! Giiiiiimmmmmeeeeee! Giiiiiimmmmmeeeeee!_"

"You wont be getting anything if you don't be quiet! Crying and throwing a tantrum **(AN: coughLight-when-he-diedcough)** is never going to get you anything.

While Watari went about doing daily chores, Lawliet kept up an unending stream of moans and whining from the middle of the floor. He stopped when he realised that Watari was no longer in the room with him. 'Now's my chance!' he tip-toed over to the pantry. Dragging a chair next to it, he climbed up and opened the pantry, balancing carefully. Well, he had always been good at balancing. 'That one.' he thought, spotting one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

Lawliet wanted the vanilla cupcake with raspberry swirls, pink icing, rainbow sprinkles and little strawberry lollies. With whipped cream.

He reached out towards it. 'Almost...almost..._almost_...'

"Lawliet!"

"Ahh!" Lawliet cried out as he fell from his chair and right into Watari's waiting arms. He set him down, watching him sternly.

"Lawliet! I told you, you're not allowed! Now you're not going to get any dessert. I'm sorry, but there will always be consequences for your actions."

Lawliet's lower lip trembled. "That's...NOT FAIR!" He stamped each foot in turn constantly, all the while chanting "NOT FAIR!"

One the staff knock and then stuck his head around the door. "Watari! Forget the life lesson for a moment! Give him the damn cupcake! I can't even think." He then slammed the door shut. Sighing, Watari picked up the offending cupcake and gave it Lawliet.

Lawliet gave the biggest grin Watari had ever seen him wear. Eyes shining, Lawliet looked up at Watari and said in an extreamly cute voice "Thank you, Watari. I'm sorry I was so mean before."

Watari just sighed. It was impossible to remain angry at someone who was looking at you like you were God and Santa Clause rolled into one. "Okay, Lawliet. Why don't we go sit outside?"

"Okay!" He said cheerfully, grabbing Watari's hand and pulling him towards the door. Watari smiled. Lawliet was so happy, and as long as he was hear, he would make sure it stayed that way.


End file.
